happily never after
by runawaykid101
Summary: Max is having feelings for Fang and hes having feelings for her, but with danger arond every corner can the be together? FAX maybe NIGGY. everyone says it but i mean it i suck at summaries.please just give it a try.rated t 2 be on the safe side.
1. deep thoughts and smoothies

** Happily never after**

**I hope you like it my first fanfic pleeaaasssseee review NO FLAMES constructive criticism welcome! I hope you like it! **

**I do not own the characters, sigh.**

Max P.O.V.

I was lying awake in my room in an old 18th century abandoned house which was our temporary home I know what wonderful taste we have, but when your on the run it's the best you can do anyway then I heard Angel

"Max can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"No way "between saving the world, taking care of 6 avian hybrids, and oh one more thing, saving the world. I did not need a trip to hell on earth.

"Pleeaase" she said using (insert cussword of choice here) bambi eyes

"Fine" I said "now get out of my head."

"Okay goodnight Max."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fang P.O.V

I don't know what's up with Max these past few months. She's been avoiding me ever since we got back from Antarctica. I lo-like her more than a sister but she'd never like me and if you're saying "yes she does" why did she:

1) Pull away in the cave

2) Pull away on the dock

3) Go out with Sam. The list goes on and on I was thinking about this on my shift then I drifted off to sleep

---------------------------------------**the next morning**----------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

As I woke up I groaned today was shopping day I threw on a dark blue hoody and torn jeans with some sneakers nothing special time to get this over with

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Angel P.O.V.

I was sooooo excited today was shopping day I picked out a cute little skirt and a cami with a shrug over it and some white flats a little something special I put together

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nudge P.O.V.

Omg this was so cool!! We're finally having a girl's day and the boys are having a video game marathon or something boyish. I picked out a casual sky blue shirt dress for shopping

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V. again

"Were leaving! "I called to the boys. Ugh here we go. When we got to the mall it was very crowded we went into a shop called Aeropostale. Nudge and Angel got tons of stuff, and it didn't cost much actually. Then we went to Pac Sun. I have to say I hate shopping but this was pretty cool I got twelve things, two skinny jeans, eight shirts, and two hoodies. Then it happened, shudder _CLAIRES _shudder. Hair pieces and plastic jewelry and perfume everywhere , not even joking everywhere.(A/N **Actually I love Claires it's awesome**)Then we got smoothies from smoothie king they were really good but not as good as chocolate chip cookies of course. We went to a bunch of other stores literally shopped till we dropped well Angel and Nudge did. When we got home we got a surprise. Iggy declared we were playing truth or dare. Ugh oh nothing good could come out of this.

**I know it's really short. I'm sorry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you think! Any suggestions? Than review!**


	2. boys day in and truth or dare

**Hey thanks for the reviews you guys rock but I have to get 4 reviews before next chapter anonymous reviews allowed!**

Fang P.O.V.

We were going to have some sort of video game contest but Iggy complained it was unfair (thank you Iggy)so we built a bomb a stink bomb to be exact I felt kind of bad since Max says not to but that's what she gets for ignoring me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Iggy P.O.V

No way were we going to have a video game contest when I couldn't see and Angel wasn't there to project the screen into my head instead me fang ang gazzy did what we do best (well me and gazzy but fang was pretty good too)we made a bomb( shocker!)now who to use it on

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gazzy P.O.V.

Fang and Max have not been talking lately and they think we don't notice but we do and its tearing us apart but never fear Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and me came up with a plan which is why it was no surprise that when the girls came through the door Iggy jumped up and shouted "lets play truth or dare "plan Mang (max and fang) in action . ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

Great should've known they were up to something. But truth or dare!?! Of course I said NO , but those darn bambi eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Angel P.O.V.

YAY!!!!! We finally got Max and Fang to play truth or dare YAY!!!!!!O it's my turn hehehe

"Max truth or dare? I knew she would pick dare.

"Dare" just as expected. I am a mind reader you know **(take that Edward Cullen).**

"I dare you to … kiss Fang"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fang P.O.V.

Well I should've seen that coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

I swear I'm going to get her back so bad. I knew this was a bad idea and once again I was right. But I just smiled at Angel and said "sure." So I leaned over I tilted Fangs head and I kissed him on the cheek. Take that mutant 6 year old! Not that I didn't want to kiss him. Cause I did but how complicated would that be. Also I don't know if I could trust myself not to run away again. Kissing Fang made me vulnerable, and when I'm vulnerable I run/fly away. I know it's sad. "I need a drink" I said making my way to the kitchen.

"O yea I bet after that make out session." Said Iggy sarcastically

"I'm glaring at you Iggy." I said pouring myself a cup of lemonade. I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Hey" I heard someone say.

"Jesus you scared me" I said jumping 5 feet.

"Well actually my names not Jesus its Fang"

"O you get the point" I said turning around and facing him, which was a big mistake. Because then I was looking into his big, beautiful, onyx eyes. I blushed and turned my head away.

"You know" he said putting one of his hands above my head on the refrigerator "you still owe me a kiss." He was so close that I could hear him breathing.

" And what makes you think that" I said

"Well a dare is a dare" he replied

"As recall I did my dare"

"I don't think a kiss on the cheek counts" he said. As his other hand brushed my arm, a shockwave of chills raced down my spine.

"Well a kiss is a kiss" I said "And since when are you Mr. talkative"

"Touché" he said "I guess ill just go back to quiet and emotionless in my room" he finished as he got up and walked away. Great job Maximum, just great, drive away the one person who you want to be with. I am so going to die alone. I'm going to be that freaky old lady with the cats.

_It's okay Max. There's no reason to freak out. He still loves you__. _I heard Angel say telepathically 

Thanks Angel, but could you um stay out of my head please.

_Ok Max I'm sorry._

That's ok Angel. But what did you say about Fang loving me?

_You'll see_ she said giggling.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it**! **I know its still really short! I'm sorry next will be longer. Don't worry max will have another chance with fang. He does still love her. Please review! Anonymous ones are allowed. Constructive criticism Is welcome. By the way the sneak peak I gave you will be used in the next chapter or the one after that **

**And which character do you want me to add to the story next?**

Ella ,the sweet lil sis

Dr. Martinez, the incredible mom

Sam, the maybe eraser ex boyfriend

Lissa, the whoreish red head wonder

Jeb , the backstabbing fail of a father

No one I like it the way it is now!


	3. preveiw of what to come

**Hey I only got two reveiws I need two more pppllleeeaaassseee review and now a p****reveiw**** of what to come**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

The boy was cute not anywhere close to fang but he was o- kay "whats your name"he asked "Mmmegan"I said thinking fast

"well Megan do you have a phone number or address that I could reach you at"

This whole time Fang had been glaring at him im telling you those glares could kill just then the boy fell to the ground… way to lay low

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Want to know the rest … **

**just 2 more reveiws**


	4. AN my apologies

**This is dedicated to all of the wonderful people who read my stories. Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed. You guys are the best! A shot out to:**

Bella Mirage Ride xMaXx

Nudgefan

Mrs. Rhett Butler

dusk3ttex01

rose

pinkprincess23

irisheyes85

Sami

Anonymas

nm-maximumride4eva

**Thank you so much, you make it worth writing!**

**I want to apologize for my grammar issues I have a really old version of Microsoft word, but that's still no excuse. I also want to apologize for how short my chapters are on my computer it's like 8 pages and then on fanfiction it's like half a page. I'll try to make them longer! And I'll try to have better grammar. I just want to say one more time, THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **


	5. dropping dead

**Hey Guys I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. I was In Virginia and there was no internet so I couldn't upload it. I'm sorry. Anyway I'm starting to feel like this story has no point so in this chapter I'm going to try to put more of a plot in it. I hope it works. Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock! :)! By the way the tiny italic writing is the voice the tiny bold italic writing is Angel. **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own anything as much as I wish I did **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up and sat on the edge of my bed as the smell of bacon beckoned me to the kitchen. Just as I stood up a huge headache hit me like a train. I crumpled to the floor and screamed.

_Max you've been getting too comfortable. You need to move their coming after you. They know where you are. _I heard the voice say.

" Thanks for stopping in voice. Just couldn't stay away could you? Hmm maybe next time you could not give me a headache." I said sarcastically

_Please Maximum _he said in his I'm so superior voice _you need me. Without me you'd be dead._

"Ha, me needing you that's a laugh, I don't know who you think you are but me and my flock can take care of ourselves .Ok, we don't need anyone. We never have."

_That's only what you think Maximum. We can argue later. Just move ok, you should go to Florida._

As I looked up I was meant with five very confused faces. I just tapped my head to signal it had been the voice. Nudge was the first to say anything as usual.

"Max, omg, omg we heard you scream and then we all came and you were like bent over and you kept muttering these words and something about dead and laughing and we were confused and we wanted to know if you were ok and Angel tried to read your mind but she only heard buzzing so she was worried cause that's never ever happened before and we tri.."She was interrupted by Fang putting his hand over her mouth. I shot him a look of gratitude and he nodded.

"So guys, we're going to Florida."

"Yes!" Shouted Iggy. "Beach babes, sand, sun the life. When are we leaving?"

"Well I was thinking we could pack then meet back here in 20 with our stuff and then go to the store to get anything we don't have and then leave"

"Alright, let's do it" Said Gazzy. After everyone left I started packing as I opened one of the drawers I found what looked like a stopwatch when I picked it up I noticed it was attached to a red wire.

"Guys we need to go now! Forget about the stuff! Now!"I shouted. There was a bomb, fan frickin tastic."U and A guys now!" I screamed just as I heard a big boom. The bomb flung everyone back pretty far. I vaguely felt something in my back and leg. I looked around to make sure everyone was ok. First I saw Angel she was pretty dirty but not injured. Then I saw Nudge she looked shaken and scared, but again not injured. Then I saw Iggy it looked like his hand was bleeding but it was hard to tell my vision was all blurry. Then I saw Gazzy he looked really upset but no injuries that I could see. Then for a brief second I saw Fang , he was doubled over and looked in pain he was surrounded by blood. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Iggy P.O.V.

O crap! Just as were packing for Florida, land of the beach babes, we had to get blown up. And this time I swear it wasn't Gazzy's or my doing. I hate Itex, I really do it should go die in a hole. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and realized it was bleeding badly. I wish I knew if the rest of the flock was okay, these are the times I wish I could see, sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fang P.O.V.

I was sitting on the roof thinking about Max and Florida and everything basically. When all of the sudden, boom! I flew back and felt something in my stomach I doubled over and looked around and I saw blood, lots and lots of blood. My first thought was crap is everyone ok? I turned my head Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were shaken but ok. Iggy's hand was bleeding, and o shit Max was passed out. I rushed over to Max and picked her up bridal style.

"U and A guys" I shouted "if you find a cave yell." After about 10 minutes of flying we found a few caves surrounded by trees. When we landed I laid Max down gently "Guys get over here and help me with Max!"

"Omg Fang you're bleeding a lot" said Angel

"Dude are you ok" said Gazzy

"I'm fine, I'm fine help Max" I said as everything turned fuzzy and distorted, darkness started setting in and I realized I was fainting. All of the sudden the darkness was replaced by a white room. I felt like I was a ghost going into the past. I saw two people in a cage but they didn't see me. As I looked closer I realized the people in the cage were me and Max at age 8? I walked closer I could see them, I mean us, talking

"Fang?" 8 ½ year old Max said

"Yea Max?" My 8 year old self replied

"Why us, Why do we have to go thru this? Who chose this fate for us? Why didn't we get a say?

"I'm not sure Max it isn't fair."

"What if we never get to do anything normal? What if I never get a boyfriend? What if I never get married or have kids? What if we never get out of here?"

"We will get out of here. I know we will, and when we get out I am absolutely sure you will have a boyfriend and if you don't have a boyfriend by 15, I will be your boyfriend. And if you don't get married by 22 which I'm sure you will, I will marry you. And if you want kids we will have kids. I will be everything you need forever and ever I promise."

"How do you now that Fang?"

"Call it faith" I said "besides you ask too many questions." she smiled and looked into my eyes

"Fang, I think I love …"just then she was cut off by a white coat

"Time for the torture chamber experiment 12469654" he said with a creepy smile on his face

"listen" said Max "us experiments have names, and second I think its time you shaved the animal on your face you call a mustache. O and by the way you have the worst timing in the world."

"Whatever" spat the white coat "I was referring to the one they call Fang."As he dragged me out of the cage I looked back at Max and mouthed have faith. She looked like she was going to cry. After the torture chamber is when I started wearing black and talking less I never wanted it to happen that way, but in that chamber I saw things 8 year olds shouldn't see and something in me changed a little I was the same on the inside but on the outside I kept quiet and reclusive. Max never finished what she was about to tell me that day. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Iggy P.O.V.

Do you know how much it sucks to be blind, recently tried to be blown up, with two unconscious people that usually tell you what to do in these situations. Yea it sucks. Anyway I bandaged up Fang and Max as best as I could. They were both in pretty bad shape. Fang was the worst because he had been on the roof and hadn't heard the warning. Basically he was right on top of the bomb. A piece of metal from the bomb had hit the side of his stomach, and was lodged in pretty bad. Max wasn't as bad because she had flown out her window but she didn't get away fast enough and a shard of glass was slightly in her leg and back but she lost a lot of blood from all the flying hot glass at her. They needed medical help so I sent Nudge and Angel to get a doctor. Angel used her persuasive powers to get someone to help. After the doc. was done Angel erased his mind and made him think he had taken a long walk and got lost. Then we finally got some sleep. I took first watch.

-----------------------------------------------Three days later ----------------------------------------------------------

Fang P.O.V.

"Morning sunshine" I heard Max say as I blinked my eyes and saw the sunshine for the first time in what seemed like days.

_**Fang it has been days, three to be exact **_I heard Angel say

Thanks Ange but could you please leave my head alone

_**Sorry Fang, o by the way Max was really worried about you and missed you.**_

Thanks Ange

"So did you miss me?" I said turning to Max. I swear I saw her blush

"Eat up" she said putting what looked like dead bird? In front of me

"What is this?" I said

"Gourmet rat ala mode" said Iggy in his best Paula Dean voice

"Yum" I said

"So what were you doing on the roof three nights ago?" Max said giving me a questioning stare.

"I was thinking" I replied

"So there is a first time for everything." said Iggy. I slapped him upside the head "Owe" he said rubbing the spot on his head where I hit him.

"Why weren't you packing?" Max asked

"I was done" I said

"Alright" she said giving me a we will talk later look "Anyway we need to go into town we all need new clothes, backpacks, supplies and hair cuts. We have to go shopping" said Max frowning. With that Angel and Nudge broke into huge smiles. "But, no mall I'm talking like Wal-Mart, CVS, maybe even Kohls type of places. Ok?"

"Okay" said Nudge a little bit of the smile gone

"But, Maaaxxx" begged Angel

"No guys, I'm sorry we need to get to Florida" Max replied.

"Okay " said Angel.

"Alright guys for now let's keep it on the down low and walk" said Max. After walking about five miles we found a little shopping center with a bunch of stores. Nudge and Angel went off to Wal-Mart to get us all some cheap clothes. Me and Max went to rite aid to get us all back packs and supplies, Iggy and Gazzy went to Safe way to get some food. Not like ice-cream and all the artery clogging goodness. Like the stuff that won't rot. Sigh its all part of life a bird kid. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max P.O.V.

After everyone decided where they were going, I and Fang walked into Rite Aid. The place wasn't very crowded in fact it was like us and one other person, some weird old lady who had way too much make up on. Me and Fang grabbed what we needed and went to the counter. At the counter there was this checkout dude who looked fifteen maybe sixteen. He had light brown hair that was spiked a little bit in the middle. He was cute, not anywhere close to Fang but he was O- Kay.

"What's your name "he asked?

"Mmmegan"I said thinking fast

"Well Megan do you have a phone number or address that I could reach you at?"

This whole time Fang had been glaring at him, I'm telling you those glares could kill. Just then the boy fell to the ground… way to lay low. I rushed around to the other side of the counter. When he had fell he had landed on his stomach so I rolled him over and checked for his pulse, but I couldn't find it. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth gaped open. As I looked down at his wrist I noticed that you could see a bunch of purple veins all way up his arm. He was dead. As I sat there in shock still holding his arm I noticed his arm felt different. All of the sudden it felt really hairy and then I noticed his whole body was becoming really hairy. Then it hit me. He was an eraser. When I looked back down at his face I jumped back in surprise his once normal face had a trout and was covered in brown fur. For a moment I just stood there like a total idiot realizing what just happened.

"Max lets go!" shouted Fang. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the store

"We have to get the others" I said

"Tell Angel to tell everyone to meet us in the parking lot now." He replied. Within ten minutes all of us had made it to the parking lot.

" O-Kay guys it's a really long story and I don't have time to tell you about it now but tonight were staying in a hotel O- Kay just shout at the first one you see. U and A. " I said . Just as we were ready to take of we were surrounded by flyboys. This week just keeps getting better and better doesn't it ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**did you love it ? did you hate it ? review please! Constructive criticism is welcome ! Not enough plot ? too much plot ? I no there wasn't much Fax in this chapter but I will try to add more In the next. Please review you know you want too ! give in to the temptation and press the review button press It! By the way I CHANGED CHAPTER 1 AND 2! **


End file.
